TEEN TOP
center|650px Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑). **'Porque Teen Top?:' Emotional Teen Pop Band. *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: Lavanda perlado. *'Debut: '''10 de Julio de 2010. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel. **'¿Por qué Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas, se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia: T.O.P Media -> La misma que 100%.'' *'Creador: 'Andy de Shinhwa. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|300px Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediante audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador de la compañia. Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything". 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". 'Primer Regreso' El 13 de enero de 2011, Teen Top tuvo su primer regreso en M! Countdown con su segundo sencillo titulado "Supa Luv", el cual fue producido por Shin Hyuk. La canción originalmente fue escrita y compuesta por Redd Stylez, sin embargo fue re-escrita y traducida al coreano por Wheesung. En el MV de esta canción hace su aparición Eric de Shinhwa, del mismo grupo de Andy, dando a conocer su cercana amistad (hace más de 14 años). El 2 de marzo Teen Top lanzó un vídeo musical para una versión remix de "Supa Luv", que contenía escenas del film americano 'Beastly'. El remix fue escogido para promocionar la película en Asia. El 11 de Julio, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario, su sello T.O.P media, anunció en la pagina web oficial del grupo, que un nuevo mini-álbum saldría a la venta el 26 de julio. El 21 de julio. T.O.P Media lanzó el primer teaser para el regreso de Teen Top con el sencillo "No More Perfume On You", el cual apareció en varios portales de vídeos tales como Youtube y Daum, al día siguiente un segundo teaser fue subido exclusivamente a Youtube. El mini-álbum "Roman" salió al mercado el 26 de julio en formato de descarga digital, y el 27 de julio estuvo a la venta en tiendas de música. 2012 En enero de 2012, Teen Top lanzó un segundo mini-álbum, titulado "It's". Kang Dong Chul fue el productor, escritor y compositor de seis pistas. El álbum saldría al mercado justo a las 0:00 del 5 de enero, sin embargo cerca de las 20:00 del 4 enero se encontraba en varios sitios de descargas, generando mas de mil descargas en solo diez minutos. Teen Top lanzó su vídeo musical para la canción "Crazy" el 5 enero, el cual contaba con la participación de Sohyun, quien es miembro del grupo 4Minute. La canción apareció en el programa '''''Leitura Dinamica, del canal Brasileño RedeTv! el 10 de enero, lo que ayudó a Teen Top a hacerse más conocido internacionalmente. El 3 de febrero con "Clap" el 10 de julio de 2010. Además recibieron el honor de actuar en el programa Music Core '''del canal MBC seguido por otra victoria en el Inkigayo de la SBS. Con un promedio de edad de 17.3 años, la banda tiene al grupo de ídolos más jovenes que han ganado premios en estos programas. El 25 de Febrero, nuevamente tuvo el honor de presentarse en el '''Music Core. El 28 de mayo, Teen Top celebró la Inaguración de su FanClub oficial, el cual recibe el nombre de Angel. 'Debut Japones' TEEN TOP, el 23 de Mayo de 2012, lanzó su primer album en japones "JAPAN First Edition" con canciones pasadas, sin embargo, Teen Top no tiene un debut oficial en Japón. El primer Tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. Los fans japoneses estabán muy ansiosos por la gira. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras." Integrantes center|550px Integrantes (izq. a der.): '''ChunJi, ChangJo, L.Joe, Ricky, C.A.P, Niel *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chunji (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L.Joe (Rapero y Bailarín) *Niel (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ricky (Vocalista y Bailarín) *ChangJo (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía '''COREA 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Mini Álbum' 'Album' 'Repackage' 'DVD' JAPÓN 'Álbum' Premios Programas de TV *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2012:' Secret Island *'2012:' Weekly Idol (18/02/2012; 25/02/2012, episódios 31 y 32) *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012:' Immortal Songs 2 *'2012:' Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers *'2012: ' MBC Idol Wrestling, Chuseok Special *'2012:' Weekly Idol (27/06/2012; episódio 49) *'2013:' Star King *'2013: Beatles code 2 *'''2013: Weekly Idol (17/04/2013; episódio 91) *'2013:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2013:' VITAMIN *'2013: '''Mnet Wide Teen Top Star Cam *'2013:' Infinite Challenge (13/05/13) *'2013:' Idol Sport Athletic Championship *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (28/09/13) *'2013: Weekly Idol (02/10/13) Anuncios *'''2013: Skechers Tenis (CF) *'2013:' BEATOY (Revista) *'2013:' TEEN TOP's ANGEL BOX (Revista) Programas de Radio *'2010:' Starry Night Radio (27/08/2010) *'2010:' Sukira Kiss The Radio *'2010:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio *'2011': Singapur Radio - 100.3 *'2011:' Boom's Young Street Radio (25/02/2011 con Heechul de Super Junior) *'2011:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (02/08/2011) *'2011:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (09/08/2011) *'2012:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (01/01/2012) *'2012: '''Younha's Starry Night Radio (11/01/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (13/01/2012) *'2012:' KBS Cool FM (14/01/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (15/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Jungoh's Song of Hope Sweet Sorrow Radio (25/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (29/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (30/01/2012) *'2012:' MBC Radio Star (02/02/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/06/2012) *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (27/07/2012) *'2012:' SBS Radio - con G.NA *'2012:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (09/08/2012) *'2012:' MyungRang Radio Show *'2012:' Sukira Kiss Radio (10/08/2012) *'2012:' MBC Sweet Sorrow Radio (17/08/2012) *'2012:' Joo Younghoon's 2 o 'Clock Date Radio (21/08/2012) *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (21/05/2012) *'2012:' Boom's Young Street Radio (24/08/2012) *'2012:' Power Time Radio Show *'2012:' MyungRang Radio Show *'2013:' 8G I'm Cool Radio *'2013:' Hong Jin Kyung's Radio (04/03/2013) *'2013:' Younha's Starry Night Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013:' Shim Shim Tapa Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013:' Kim Shin Young's Hope Song At Noon Radio (05/03/2013) *'2013: Kim Chanryul's Old School Radio (06/03/2013) *'''2013: Yoo Inna's Volume Up Radio (07/03/2013) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (16/03/2013) *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (11/07/2013) *'2013:' Boom's Young Street (06/09/2013) *'2013:' Choi Hwa Jung’s Power Time Radio (17/09/2013) Conciertos Tours: *'2013:' TEEN TOP No.1 Asia Tour *'2013:' TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013 - Inglaterra, España, Alemania y Francia. *'2012:' TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012 (in Japan) - Osaka, Nagoya, Tokyo. Conciertos: *TEEN TOP Lotte World Spring Flower Concert 13/04/2013 *TEEN TOP Hoengseong Country Residents Day 18/06/2013 *TEEN TOP Summer Special Concert in Yokohama Day 1 14/07/2013 Conciertos Participativos: *'2013:' KCON L.A 26/08/2013 Curiosidades *Durantes los primeros días de su debut sus fans se reunian constantemente alrededor de las salas de ensayo creando mucho alboroto 'apoyando a Teen Top, apesar de que eran un grupo novato, esto enfado tanto a los vecinos que enviaron un reporte a la policia. Al final la empresa tuvo que disculparse. Su agente ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción "Crazy" ya que los padres de las adolecentes llaman para dejar quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top fue elegido para promocionar la película Beastly en Corea. *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaría parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más (100%) y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaría por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto, sino que se pospuso para el 2012. *Debutaron con apenas un promedio de edad 16,3, siendo uno de los grupos más jovenes en debutar. También son el grupo con el lider más joven, ya que cuando debutaron tenía 17. También están entre los grupos masculinos más bajos en altura. *Tuvieron su primer Fanmeeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho éxito, y obteniendo muy buenas críticas por su gran puesta en escena. *Su primer premio en un programa musical fue el 03 de febrero de 2012 en KBS Music Bank. *Confesaron que cuando recibieron su primer premio no lloraron durante la transmisión, pero despúes todos lo hicieron en el auto cuando llamaron a sus padres. *Para su nuevo mini-álbum se asoció a Brave Brothers que supervisó cada aspecto para un álbum de alta calidad. *Debido a que estan muy unidos a INFINITE y hacen varias presentaciones juntos, las fans nombraron a los dos grupos TEENFINITE. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a INFINITE, estos cantaron 'To You' y Teen Top 'The Chaser'. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en " Inmortal Song" por primera vez cantando la canción 'Honey' de JYP. *En el episodio del 29 de enero de "1000 Songs Challenge", sorprendieron a la audiencia por la perfección al cantar "Sunset Glow" de Big Bang. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Son el grupo más joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *Debido a su gran exito en "Teen Top Let's Rise 100% - Issues and Wars", se hará la segunda parte de este reality show con el nombre de "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers" que será emitido por la cadena de MBC Music. El primer episodio saldrá al aire en Octubre 26 a las 6PM, nuevamente el MC será el comediante Kim Tae Hyun. *En el MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, bailaron Sorry Sorry de Super Junior junto a 100%. *Admiran mucho a BIGBANG. *Son conocidos como los BABY BEST-IDOL. *Al presentarse por segunda vez en " Inmortal Song 2": C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo cantaron "Flower Shop Girls" y en su tercera vez en " Inmortal Song 2": Chun Ji, Niel y C.A.P cantaron "I don't know" (Molla) de Uhm Jung Hwa. *El 6 de Abril C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo se volvieron a presentar en "Inmortal Song 2" cantaron “My Heart’s Jewelry Box” de Sunflower dejando una gran impresión en la audiencia por su desempeño. *Teen Top agoto en cinco minutos las entradas de su concierto encore en Japón. El concierto se llevo a cabo el 14 y 15 de julio. *La primera semana de Febrero tuvo lugar su primer "Europe World Tour 2013", siendo el primer grupo de K-Pop en relizar una gira por Europa visitando España, Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia. Comprobando con llenos totales en los shows la popularidad de Teen Top, viéndose muy sorprendidos. Su Tour por Europa en llamado "TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013" pasaron por 4 paises: Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y España. *La canción ''Miss Right tiene una parte de "harlem shake". Aparte durante el tiempo que promocionaron la canción en su cuenta oficial "TeenzOnTop", subieron videos de harlem shake acompañados de artistas como VIXX, Rainbow, 100%, etc. *Estuvieron de regreso el 29 de Abril con el álbum repackaged de No.1 "Walk By", que contendra las mismas canciones que el primer album, con mas dos canciones “Walk By” y “Jealousy“ y un video. *Tuvieron su primer concierto en mayo de 2013. ("2013 Teen Top No.1 Asia Tour")''. ''Hicieron un cover de Gone Not Around Any Longer (Sista19) para su concierto. *En Music Bank hicieron un perfomance de la nueva cancion de PSY ''"'Gentleman", '''junto con' Girl's Day, Park Se Young y Jinwoon de 2AM. *En la radio Shim Shim Tapa, Shindong que recientemente los había invitado al Super Show 5, por consiguiente, Chunji respondió que no pudieron asistir debidos a sus horarios, y que lo lamentaban. *El 22 de Junio, Niel y los miembros de 100% cantaron ''''As I Draw You' para Inmortal Song 2 y ganaron el primer puesto en ese episodio. *Varios grupos femeninos se han declarado Fans de Teen Top y han mostrado gran interes por ellos, como: Wonder Girls, Miss A, 4minute, T-ara, Dalshabet y Lee HyoRi. *Teen Top sera el tercer grupo que participara en el KCON "2013", en Los Ángeles. Asi mismo habran artístas como 2AM, EXO, F(x), etc. *Teen Top volvió a la escena musical el 26 de agosto, con el nuevo mini álbum títulado "Teen Top Class" cuya canción princípal se títula "Rocking". T.O.P Média aseguró que Rocking, es un tema bailable y que contiene una coreografía de alto nível, lo que mostrará las habilidades de Teen Top y su trabajo en equipo. *Teen Top donó sus objetos personales a 'Star Donation Event' para familias de bajos recursos. Chunji y Ricky donaron pulseras que usaron en el escenario, Niel dono su collar, CAP y L.Joe donaron bufandas y Changjo dono sus zapatillas. *Cuando estuvieron Grabando el MV de "ROCKING" en la escena de la pelea Chang Jo en realidad si golpeo a L.Joe haciendole que sangrara su nariz, pero luego se disculpo con él. *Su primer album 'Nº 1' vendio 105,419 copias en la primera mitad del 2013, posicionandose en 8º lugar en ventas de artistas masculinos. *Cantaron la canción "Joy" de Jung Soo Ra para Inmortal Song 2; venciendo a Lee Soo Young. 'Accidentes' *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top *Teen Top official Google Facebook *Facebook oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan *Twitter Oficial C.A.P *Twitter Oficial Chun Ji *Twitter Oficial L.Joe *Twitter Oficial Niel *Twitter Oficial Ricky *Twitter Oficial Changjo Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Instagram *Instagram Oficial L.Joe *Instagam Oficial Changjo Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial Teen Top Galería Videografía thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clapthumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo